The New Boy
by Hey Everybody
Summary: This is about a new boy who comes to Hogwarts. Who is He.
1. Default Chapter

Chapter One: "Why does my scar hurt so?  
  
It was the first day of school after a long holiday and Harry is very gald to be back. This takes place in the fifth year of their hogwarts schooling. Please don't get mad if it is not perfect because I am only 7 years old. That right. 7 YEARS OLD. And this is only my first story. Please review. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The first day of school Harry , Ron, and Hermione, were walking along the hallway talking about how their holidays were. Hermione was going on about how she rewrote all her essays with more information that she learnt when she went to Egypt. Ron was fantasising about his huge trip to Honeydukes.  
  
"Have you heard? Theres a new boy in Hogwarts, he is supposed to be in our year." said Hermione suddenly. "How do you know?" said Ron testily. "I heard Proffesser Dumbeldore and Proffesser McGonagall talking about him. He is supposed to be in Slytherin but I think that is because Crabbe left. I've seen him. He looks a bit like you Harry exept with brown hair. His name is Cameron.  
  
" Aaaaaaaaaaaaah." yelled Harry. He cluthched his forehead with a expression of pain on his face.  
  
"What is it Harry" said Ron looking very worried. Hermione looked just as bad and she started looking around. "It's my head" said Harry in extreme pain. "Harry HE can't be near you can he?" Hermione was refering to Lord Voldemort.  
  
At that moment Hermione saw Cameron. Hermione turned around and said  
  
"Hi, how are you? My name is Hermione and this is Harry and Ron.  
  
"Hello" said Cameron in a gruff voice.  
  
Suddenly Harry's forhead started hurting more than ever. He keeled over in pain.  
  
"Well ,well, well if it isn't the famous Harry Potter. I belive we have met."  
  
" What?" said Harry he couldn't remember seeing this guy anywhere. "Oh you would'nt remember. I hope we can be great friends. See you  
  
"How do I know him?" Harry asked himself. While walking down the hall way to his next class. 


	2. The Bashing of Malfoy

Chapter Two: The Bashing of Malfoy.  
  
I hope you liked the chapter before this. I am really sorry it is so short but I really write long chapters as I am only 7 years old. I am going to say this in every chapter because I don't want people yelling at me because of a bad story. Please Review. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Later that day while Harry was still pondering who that Cameron boy was. Malfoy took out a pair of scissors from under his desk. He crept up to Hermione and slowly he quietly opened the scissors hoping that him being behind Hermione would go unoticed.  
  
He quetrly lowered it down to her hair and was just about to cut when..  
  
"Draco Malfoy, you imbacile, you keep those scissors away from her hair" by this time everyone in the class was watching.  
  
"What are you going to do about it Weasley?" Malfoy asked cooly.  
  
Ron walked up to him and punched him as hard as he could and kept hitting him. Malfoy was down on the ground, Ron was punching him as much as he could, Hermione was crying and Proffesser Flitwick was yelling as much as his little voice could. All the Gryffindors were cheering and The Slytherins had all jumped in to help. Thankfully Before any damage could be done to Ron and all of the other Gryffindors, Proffesser McGonagall walked in.  
  
"Weasly, Malfoy, Detention. No fighting. And you Malfoy trying to do that to Miss Granger. 150 points of your house."  
  
The Gryffindors all cheered even louder as Proffesser Mcgonagall walked out.  
  
Harry saw Cameron give Ron a nasty glare and mutter some words that Harry couldn't make out.  
  
"Settle down. Settle down," said Proffesser Flitwick. "That's enough," he said, "settle down." He tried extremely hard to calm the place down but as he could not he tirdley said. "Class is dissmised. I need to sort things out with these two boys"  
  
The whole class hurried out. While everyone was rushing out Hermione said a little thanks to Ron. 


	3. No Name

Chapter Three: Detention for both.  
  
I hope you liked chapter one and two I hope you'll like this chpter. Can you please review . Thank you.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
When ron was finally allowed out of the charms classroom Cameron came up to Ron and and looked at him "You liked that didn't you" he hissed.  
  
"Sure did" said Ron. "In fact I liked it so much that I want to punch every Slytherin in the face."  
  
"Well if you punch me right now and you'll be in big trouble, I swear to god." He turned to Hermione who had just arrived next to ron. "Anyway see you at dinner, bye," he said smiling.  
  
Hermione suddenly hugged ron till he was going blue. "That was amazing," she said grinning.  
  
"Gee thanks, I liked it too, exept for the detention bit." "I'm Sorry," she said looking at her feet.  
  
"Oh it's ok, I wanted to do that so much, although I think Malfoy wants to kill me because he's in hospital wing" "Something to look farward too," Hermione said with a smile.  
  
"RON," Harry yelled running up to him. "That was brilliant. I just went to have a peek in the hospital wing and I saw Malfoy it was so funny that I fell out of the cupboard that I was hiding in. Then they chucked me out."  
  
"That Cameron guy came up to me after and told me of. And Hermione thinks he's nice honestly. He is always agianst me."  
  
"Oh poor little Ronnekins, Cameron was being mean to you. Oh don't worry I think your nicer." She said pretending to fuss over him.  
  
" I still can't figure out when I met him before" said Harry looking at his feet. When he looked up he saw Ron staring at Hermione.  
  
Can we get moving the dinner starts at around about now." She said suddenly ending her talk with Lavender and turning to them. "Yeah sure you go ahead Herm we'll follow you." Harry said. Hermione walked of and Harry whispered to Ron. "Well sombody has a crush. Ron blushed a deep red. A colour to match his hair.  
  
They walked up to the Great Hall, It was stuffed with people and more coming .  
  
"I hate that Cameron bloke always sneaking round and he hates me too. I am pretty sure of that." Said Ron trying to change the subject. He turned and there was Cameron standing right behind him. 


End file.
